From Annabeth to Amellia
by zileybeawesome14
Summary: Annabeth Chase doubles as teen superstar Amelia Night. When she moves from her sunny California beach to the East Coast of Manhattan she enrolls at Goode High, where she encounters another preforming group waiting to be found, Rebound4. And their leader just happens to be Percy Jackson; the school hottie. Will she be able to keep her seceret from her friends? I DO NOT OWN PJO!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! I wrote this before I knew about fanfiction. Being a huge fan I decided to post it. It is an incomplete story, but I'm going to finish it up. This is only my second fanfic!**

* * *

"Annabeth! Get out of bed!" Some one yelled from downstairs.

''Noooo..." I groan, rolling over in my bed onto my face. I lay there for a few minutes before finally dragging myself out of bed. Standing up I push the hair out of my face, hoping to untangle some knots. As I stumble out of my room I hit my shoulder on my door frame. "Oww." I said quietly. Walking into the bathroom I grab a towel from the cupboard and turn on the shower. Steam started filling the bathroom as I closed the door. I turn on the little radio I kept in there, turning the small dial on the side, trying to find a radio station that wasn't on commercial break. A song came slipping through the radio static. I smiled tuning it to perfection, it was one of my favorite songs, My Life Would Suck With Out You by Kelly Clarkson.

"Guess this means you're sorry, You're standing at my door. Guess this means you take back all you said before." I sing as I strip of my pajamas and step into the shower. I stand there and let the warm water drench me from head to toe before washing up, using my lemon scented shampoo and conditioner. When I was done I dried my self off, turned off the radio, wrapped my towel tightly around my torso and walked to my room. As I walked into my room I scowled. It was just an off white colored box. No decorations, no other colors, just blank walls. Maybe I should elaborate a little. You see I live with my Father, Frederick, My step-Mother, Carly **(I know her name is Susan, but I wanted to change it)** , and their twin sons Mathew and Bobby, wee devils more like it. My dad got a promotion at work and we had to move all the way across the country, from the out-skirts of Anaheim to the center of Manhattan. It wasn't bad, honestly. I mean I had to move away from my friends, my school, my California beach, all I ever knew. Okay maybe it was a little worse than I lead on. The only thing that I got to keep was my career. I am a teen superstar, as my manager put it. I, Annabeth Chase, double as the _amazing_ Amelia Night. When I perform I wear blue contacts and a dark brown wig. I was devastated when dad said we were moving but he told me my manager, Tiffany, would have me work with the local radio station, 100.3, as a recording studio.

Anyway, back to the present. I walk over to my closet and ponder what to wear. Clothes, they were a big deal for a new girl. After a few minutes I picked out a pair of light blue skinny jeans, a fitted red t-shirt with a tight black hoodie and red Chuck Taylors. I dried my hair and ran a brush though it. My curls bounced back into their original position. I got dressed and swiped my lips with my honey flavored chapstick, it was clear so it showed no color when you put it on, making it my favorite. I made my way over to my full length mirror that hung on the back wall of my closet and looked at my self. I would've never _ever _dress like this at my old school, I had an image to I get the chance to start over, a clean slate. At my old school I was the football teams Captain's Girlfriend. So in other words I was in a relationship but I was alone all the time. When we were moving I used it as a perfect chance to break up with him. Here, all of that was gone, I can be whoever I want to be, but most of all I could be me. I turned slightly and stared at my self in the mirror. My long blonde curls cascaded down my back, my eyes a stormy grey color. I smiled at my self and grabbed my backpack from my bed and shouldered it. A high-pitched beeping noise filled the room. My phone signaling that someone had texted me. I grabbed my iPhone5 (Ah the perks of being the oldest) off my desk and looked at the text.

"_Look out the window Annie."_

Wait, _What? _Not only is that just creepy but no one, I mean, No one calls me Annie. The only person who is allowed to call me that is Thalia. And who the hell knows where she is. Walking down the stairs I smell french toast, my absolute favorite. I swing open the kitchen door really dramatically, causing my step-mom, Carly, to look at me with wide eyes.

"Where are they?" I ask in a whisper yell.

"Where's what, Annabeth?" Carly asks, but points to a plate on the counter with her spatula. I smile devilishly and run twords it with my hands waving in the air. I grab the plate and hold it close.

"Me precious..." I say sounding exactly like Smeagal, pretending to stroke the plate. Carly just laughs and rolls her eyes at me. I laugh along with her and drop the act, sitting down on a stool underneath the kitchen bar thingy. Then my father walks in with his nose buried into todays newspaper, muttering to himself.

"Frederick you're muttering again." Carly reminded focusing on making breakfast.

"Hmm? Oh, yes, sorry dear." He says looking up at us. His eyes looked over me as he smiled. "Annabeth" he said softly giving me a hug.

"Morning Dad." I say giving him a smile.

"Good Morning." He says pulling away from our embrace, walking over to the table. "So, are you excited for your first day at Goode?"

"Yeah, I guess. I mean I'm more nervous that anything." I admitted, smiling nervously.

"You shouldn't be dear." Carly said handing me a fork. " All you gotta do is be yourself."

I look down and manage to mumble " But what if they find out?"

"Then we will figure something out. We always do." He said putting a hand on my shoulder. I smile at him and take a big bite of my french toast. Only to be interrupted by my phone buzzing in my pocket. Another text.

'_' Are you gonna look or what?"_

"Hey dad do you know who 678-999-8212 is? They have texted my twice now today." I said showing him the texts.

He smiled a little. "No, but it wouldn't hurt to look now, would it?"

"Ugh. Fine. I'll look, but if there's a sniper out there waiting for me I want it put at my funeral that it was your fault." I said walking out of the kitchen twords the living room.

"But that's mine! I want it!"

"Yeah well I need, and it's mine too!"

'_Ugh brothers...' _I thought. walking into the living room to see that they are wrestling each other, over an action figure.

"Mathew! Bobby! Must you fight with each other? It's loud and just plain annoying." I asked them walking over to the window.

"But he stole it!" Bobby argued.

"It's mine too!" Mathew complained.

"Use the five-minute rule." I told them pulling back the curtains. My jaw hit the floor. Outside my house there was a blue '67 Mercury Cougar parked on the street with a gothic looking girl leaning up against it, smiling at me. Her hair was shoulder length, black and cut choppy. She had on a green 'Simple Plan' shirt, black ripped skinny jeans, green vans to match her shirt, and a black fitted leather jacket to top it all off. I rush over to the front door and throw it open.

"Thalia?" I asked walking up to her.

"Long time no see, Annie girl." Thalia replied, showing off a big smirk.

* * *

**It's kind of a cliff hanger but I wanted to ask. Should I continue? Let me know in a review or you can PM me! **

**Thanks for reading. Please review/ follow, whatever you want.**

**From your Wallflower,**

**Ziley-Rose :)**


	2. The Black-haired boy: Chapter 2

**Hey! I'm gonna post a second chapter because just from the first one I already got 7 followers! That's frick'n awesome! I really wanna continue this story and I already have sooo many ideas for it, it's so exciting I think my brain might explode from all the awesomenes! excited! So enjoy it! Please excuse any spelling/ grammar/ or punctuation errors that I didn't catch.**

* * *

**Percy P.O.V.**

_Beep. BEEeep. BEEE- THUMP._

_'You gotta get up Percy.'_ The voice in my head said.

'But I don't want to.' I argued.

_"Do you wanna face the wrath of Mom again?" _

'Good point.'

_"Thought so.."_

I throw the covers back, off of me and roll out of bed. I slipped on some jeans from the floor over my boxers and opened up my dresser drawer. After rummaging around I found and pulled on my favorite green 'Goode High Swimming Team' t-shirt, my grey hoodie and shoved my black Chuck Taylors on my feet. I took a look at my self in my mirror, I don't know why. I usually don't care what I look like. Normally I just run my fingers through my unruly black hair and call it good. But today feels different, don't ask my how, it just does. Okay? I try to comb my hair, unsuccessfully trying to tame it. I sigh silently and give up, grabbing my backpack from my chair as I walk out of my room. A sweet aroma filled the air. '_Waffles_' I thought. Peeking my head around the hallway corner into the kitchen I saw my mom, Sally Jackson, humming and dancing around as she makes breakfast. It was nice to see my mom so happy, after everything that's happened over these past few years. '_What do I mean, you ask?'_ Well...let's see. When I was five years old my mom married Gabe Ugliano**(Just now realized that Ugliano looks like Ugly-ano. Thank you dyslexia!)** or Smelly Gabe as I called him. He was an unemployed, lazy, smelly, abusive jerk. For years he abused me behind my mother's back and forced me to be his own personal slave. Gods, it was awful. I still get nightmares from all the times I spent holding ice-packs to my self, hoping for the swelling and bruises to go away. I never told my mom because Gabe said of I did, he would make sure that I wouldn't walk away with just scratches and bruises. Mom found out about the beatings right before my 9th Birthday. She divorced Gabe and turned him into the police. Let's just say Gabe's not coming out of jail for a long time, thanks to some old gambling bets, and tickets that have stacked up against him. From then things got better. Mom met Paul and they started dating, I started getting better grades in school. Then when I was 11 Paul and Mom got married, of course being the nice person Paul was, he asked me if I was okay with it first(Of course I said yeah. He made my mom happy!). In the same year Mom gave birth to my sister Sophia Berry, Soph or Phia for short. Now Sophia is 4 years old, in afternoon pre-school and is the cutest little girl I've ever seen. Back to the present, my thoughts were interrupted by a tap on my shoulder. I looked back and saw Paul and Sophia, looking at me giving me confused looks. I smiled and motioned for them to look into the kitchen. When they saw they just smiled widely. Paul set down Phia and mad his way in front of me. He walked into the kitchen very quietly and snuck up behind Mom. He looked back at me and smiled devilishly as his hands hovered over Mom's sides. He wiggled his finger against her sides causing Mom to go into a fit of laughter.

"P-Paul! S-Stop it-t!" Mom shouted between her giggles.

"NEVER!" Paul playfully shouted into the air. I smiled at the scene in front of me. I'm glad my Mom married Paul. He's a nice guy, and a great father. "Percy! Phia! Come here I need back up! She's getting away!" Paul shouted at us, laughing as he did. I set down Soph and we both ran at them screaming "Were gonna get you". Sophia attacked her legs so Mom will stay put. I wiggled my fingers in front of Mom's face before attacking the tickle spot on her neck. She laughed even louder

"O-Okay! S-Stop i-t! I-I can-n't b-breath!" Mom exclaimed through her laughter. We continued to tickle her. Then...she found her spatula and hit me and Paul on the head with it. We let go and covered our heads and laughed as we stepped away. Paul gave Phia and I(Ha. Proper grammar!) a high-five.

"Kids foods on the table!" Mom said as she slid two plates of blue waffles on to the table.

"Morning Mom." I joked, chuckling to myself.

"Morning Percy." Mom said kissing me on the cheek. I smiled and sat down next to Sophia at the table and started scarfing down my breakfast, washing it down with some juice.

"Come on Percy! Off to school!" Paul said walking into the kitchen. Paul is the English teacher at Goode High. So I catch a ride with him most mornings, not including the ones where I sleep in. Paul walks up to Mom and gives her a quick kiss. "Bye Sally. See you later. Love you." He says slipping on his jacket. I kiss her on the cheek and shoulder my backpack.

"Bye Mom! Love you." I say walking out the front door. I heard "Love you guys." before the door closed. We climbed into Paul's Prius and drove off to school. As we pulled in there were a few cars in the parking lot, probably teachers. I saw Jason, Nico and Grover sitting on the front steps waiting for me.

"Hey guys." I say jogging up to them.

"Hey Perce." They say in union. Then they all look at each other and scowl, while I just stood there silently laughing. Jason sat there glaring at Nico and Grover. His blonde hair tidy (as usual) and blue eyes as sharp as knifes. He wore a blue fitted t-shirt, dark wash jeans, and white vans and hoodie. Nico sat in between them. He has dark olive skin, messy dark brown hair and eyes to match. He was dressed in his usual dark atire, black skinny jeans, black Adidas, a grey 'My Chemical Romance' graphic shirt, and a black aviator jacket. Grover stood leaning up against the railing. Grover had brown hair and hazel eyes. He wore his baggy jeans, red converse, a plain green t-shirt under his black leather jacket. Everyone was the same as every day. _Que sigh here _I thought.

"Come on. Let's go practice." I say waving the guys to follow me into the building. Walking down the hallway we passed the office. Now usually there is only our school secretary, Diana, in there at this time, but there were two other girls in there too. One I recognized as Thalia, Jason's sister, with her black choppy hair, black hoodie and heavy eyeliner. But the other girl I didn't recognized. This girl was breath takingly beautiful. Looking at her "Sufer Girl" by The Beach Boys filled my head. Her blonde princess curls fell down her back like a waterfall. She was tall, tan and fit, making her look like California's perfect 'it' girl. But her eyes ruined the image, they weren't blue like you would expect. I couldn't see what color they were exactly from where I stood, but I could tell they would get me. She wore a red fitted t-shirt, light blue skinny jeans, and a black hoodie. Most people would skip over her and say 'she's just another girl', but I could tell she was something more. I could feel it in my gut. She leaned on her right hip and my heart skipped a beat as she looked at me. She lightly flipped her hair over her shoulder, waved and flashed me a smile, showing off her white teeth. I smiled and nodded back to her.

"Perce?" Jason asked clapping me on the back. "Dude are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine. Just uhh.." I mumbled, my hand flying to the back of my neck scratching it like I do when I get nervous. Nico and Jason just gave he questioning looks, but Grover could read me like a book. Grover looked over them and found the beautiful blonde. His smirk grew as he looked back at me. I just shrugged my shoulder and pushed past them, making my way to the music room. _Why would I be going there and not like to swimming practice or something? _Well, two things. 1) Swimming practice is after school (duh) and 2) I'm the lead guitarist and vocals in a band. Yeah, Jason, Nico, Grover and I are a music group called "Rebound4". Shocker? I get that all the time. Walking into the room I take a deep breath. This is one of the best places for me to think through all my problems and express all my emotions. There are, so far, only three places that I can do that. If you want to find me either before or after school (even sometimes during) I will 95% of the time be in either A) My house B) The pool or C) The music room. It is a good-sized room, nice and open with three huge windows on the back wall. There were risers against the back wall where the choir and band students would practice. In front of that is a black YAMAHA piano, all shiny and glisening in the morning sun. On the wall to the left 'Luker' amplifiers were on the ground next to Jason's bass and my electric guitar. Nico's (or the schools) drum set was pushed up against the right wall and Grover's keyboard was locked away in the back closet. I slipped off my jacket and set it on a nearby chair before hanging my guitar around my neck. I plugged in the guitar and switched on the amp as the guys walked in. They all got their instruments ready and got comfortable.

"So you guys wanna do "Jack and Diane"?" I asked after they were all set up. No, I didn't mean it that way, it's the title...Just get your head out of the gutter! I received a bunch of 'yeah's and then me and Nico started the song with the guitar and drums.

(Percy, _Jason,_ Nico, **Grover**_, _**All)**

Little ditty about Jack and Diane  
Two American kids growin' up in the heartland  
Jackie gonna be a football star  
Diane debutante backseat of Jackie's car

_Suckin' on chili dogs outside the tastee freeze_  
_Diane's sittin' on Jackie's lap_  
_He's got his hand between her knees_  
_Jackie say, hey, Diane_  
_Let's run off behind a shady trees_  
_Dribble off those Bobby Brooks_  
_Let me do what I please_  
Say ah

**Oh yeah, life goes on**  
**Long after the thrill of livin' is gone**  
**Say ah**  
**Oh yeah, life goes on**  
**Long after the thrill of livin' is gone**  
**They walk on**

Jackie sits back  
Reflects his thoughts for the moment  
Scratches his head  
And does his best James Dean  
**Well you know, Diane**  
**We oughta run off to the city**  
**Diane says, baby**  
**You ain't missin' nuth-in**  
**Jackie, say-ah**

_Oh yeah, life goes on_  
_Long after the thrill of livin' is gone_  
_Oh yeah, I say, life goes on_  
_Long after the thrill of livin' is gone_

**Gonna let it rock**  
**Let it roll**  
**Let the Bible Belt come**  
**And save my soul**  
**Hold on to sixteen as long as you can**  
**Changes come around real soon**  
**Make us women and men**

Oh yeah, life goes on  
Long after the thrill of livin' is gone  
Oh yeah, I say, life goes on  
Long after the thrill of livin' is gone

Little ditty about Jack and Diane  
Two American kids done the best they can"

* * *

**Annabeth P.O.V. **

"Oh my Gods Thalia! I thought you dropped off the face of the earth!" I exclaimed attacking her with a flying hug. Thalia just chuckled and gave me a big hug back. "Where in the hell have you been?" I asked pulling away.

Thalia just laughed. "That's it? No 'Oh my gods Thalia! I missed you! How have you been?'" Thalia said exaggerating her high-pitched imitation of me. "Or 'Thalia come right in. I've got some food you can have because I know no one knows how to cook in your house?" Thalia asked sarcastically. I rolled my eyes but drug her by her wrist into the house.

"Carly! Dad! Thalia's here!" I yelled into the house. I walked through the living room and into the kitchen with Thalia in tow behind me. As we walked in Carly and Dad looked up and smiled at us. Carly ran up to Thalia and gave her a big hug. See, Thalia and Carly were close because Thalia would practically spend every waking moment with me when she lived in California. Let's just say that Thalia and her brother Jason don't have the best relationship with their parents. It was horrible to hear about their fights, not only were they verbal but they fought physically too. I even got to witness a "smaller" fight between Thalia and her mother, according to Thalia. And it was not nice, there were _weeks _where Thalia would just live at our house because of her parents. So, Carly is sort of filling in for Mrs. Grace.

"Thalia! It's so good to see you!" Carly exclaimed pulling away from their hug. She grabbed a plate out of the cupboard and asked Thalia "You hungry?"

"You know me too well." Thalia replied sitting down on a stool as Carly filled up her plate. I sat beside her as we started to catch up as we finished our breakfast. As soon as Dad and Carly left the kitchen Thalia turned to me and asked "So Annie. What's new with you?"

"Nothing much. Except for this move it's the same old Annabeth." I lied.

"Oh, that's to bad. No new boyfriends? phases?" Thalia said twirling her fork in her hand. "names?" She finished, looking up at me curiously.

"No?" I said. The way I said it, it sounded more like a question than an answer.

"You know you are a really bad liar _Amellia._" Thalia said with a devilish smile on her face. I almost choked on my food. I opened my mouth several times trying to come up with a lie, but I knew Thalia could see right through me. I was officially busted.

"How'd you know?" I asked in a whisper. Thalia pulled out an iPod Touch from her pocket and started flipping through her music. She pressed on an album labeled as "Amellia Night" with my face on it. Only this picture I had on my brown wig and contacts. She showed me the screen.

"I would recognize your voice anywhere Annie." Thalia started. " I've known you for too long not to. Plus, I was the first and only one to hear you sing before Tiffany found you." She finished in a whisper. She had me there. Thalia "accidentally" walked in on me singing to myself a week before I was scouted out by my now manager Tiffany. She convinced me to do an open mic in Anaheim by myself. That's when my career started and took off like a rocket.

"You won't tell anyone will you?" I asked honestly kind of scared of her answer.

"No, of course not. Unless you tell me to." Thalia said sending a wave of relief through my body.

"Good. I wanna be Annabeth Chase here, not Amellia Night, or the girl I was at my old school in California. Just Annabeth." I explained to Thalia.

"Just Annabeth." She repeated. "You know that's gonna be hard." I shot her a confused look. " You have like five different sides to your personality." She finished, laughing at me.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I see a lot of shopping trips in our future." I replied. "Hey I need a lift to school, you mind?" I asked raising my eyebrow at Thalia. Receiving a wide smile from her.

"Not at all Annie girl." She said glancing at the clock. She got off the stool and put her stuff in the sink. "Come on, I gotta get you there early to show you around Goode and meet some friends."

"Okay" I said copying her actions and shouldering my backpack walking to the door. "Mom! Dad! Thalias giving me a ride! See you later, Bye!" I yelled up the stairs before following Thalia to the car on the street. We got in and it roared to life as Thalia turned the key and started driving. I switched on the radio and "Minority" by Green Day came on.

"One light, one mind  
Flashing in the dark  
Blinded by the silence of a thousand broken hearts  
"For crying out loud," she screamed unto me  
A free for all  
Fuck 'em all  
You're on your own side" I sang along. Thalia looked over at me and gapped at me in amazement.

"Annabeth! You just swore! And you singing along to a _Green Day _song!" Thalia said emphasising on Green Day.

"Yeah, so? What's the big deal?" I asked looking at her funny.

"You never did that! Is this what "Annabeth" is really like?" She asked. I nodded sheepishly. A wide smile stretched across her face. " I like it." We sang along together and pulled into the school. We laughed with each other as we walked into the office.

"Hey there Diana!" Thalia said perkly. "I need to show my friend here around the school. So can I get her schedule?"

"Name?" Diana asked.

"Annabeth Chase." I answered, I wasn't worthless. I knew my own name, well at least the one I was born with. I looked up and caught sight of a boy staring at me from the hallway. First thought: _Why is he staring at me? _Second: _Gods, he's hot! _His hair was raven black and was a messy mop on top of his head. He had on green t-shirt on under his grey hoodie and dark wash jeans. He was tall and fit, but not like "I'm-buff-macho-man" type of fit, the lean and healthy kind of fit. He looked like you would find him in pool half the time and the other time somewhere doing something completely awesome or getting into trouble. His face had a small goofy trouble maker smile. I already pinned him as the school hottie type. But it seemed as if there might be something more to him, some sort of depth that no one kenw about. I don't know, I could just be jumping to conclutions. I flashed him a smile and waved. He smiled back and nodded at me before his buddies came and swept him away. Thalia gave me a weird look as Diana typed away at her computer and printed out a small slip of paper for me.

"Here you are Deary. Welcome to Goode High Mrs. Chase." Diana said handing me that paper.

"Thank you!" We said walking out. I skimmed over my schedule with some difficulty. I've got dyslexia and ADHD, but over the years I've almost mastered it_...Almost._

"Thalia! Can you read this to me? The words are swimming all over the page!" I complained after staring at it for what seemed like hours, wich did no good because I was obviously frustrating myself. Thalia took the paper from me and read out loud:

_Algebra II with Mrs. Perry_

_Chemistry with Mr. Brooks_

_English with Mr. Blofis_

_Free Period_

_Latin with Mr. Forgey_

_Vocal with Mrs. Brant_

"Sweet I have 1st, 2nd, and 5th with you." Thalia said.

"Awesome! Now show me around please." I said. Thalia nodded and showed me my locker 713. I stuffed all my books in and followed Thalia down the hallway.

"Okay so this is Mrs. Perry's room." She said pointing to a door with its own little hall/pathway in front of it. _Intimidating. _She showed me a few more classrooms before I heard something.

_Oh yeah, life goes on_  
_Long after the thrill of livin' is gone_  
_Oh yeah, I say, life goes on_  
_Long after the thrill of livin' is gone_

The music room. I walked ahead of her and followed the music. I peered in through the small window in the door the music was coming from. I saw the boy from earlier and his buddies in there...playing? He had his back to me and everyone else was so into the music that they didn't notice me and Thalia looking in. The black-haired boy walked to a microphone and sang into it.

"Oh yeah, life goes on Long after the thrill of livin' is gone Oh yeah, I say, life goes on Long after the thrill of livin' is gone. Little ditty about Jack and Diane Two American kids done the best they can" As they ended and Thalia opened the door and started clapping for them. They all looked back. I expected them to be angry and try to kick us out, but they all just smiled and lackadaisicaly**(big word alert!)** and sarcastically bowed for us.

"Hey Thalia. What's up?" The blonde with the bass asked, I recognized him as Jason, Thalia's brother. Standing behind Thalia I observed all of them. They all seemed like unlikely friends, looking all really different from each other. But the way they acted around each other told me other wise.

"Oh I was just showing a certain blonde around." Thalia joked pointing to me with her thumb. I rolled my eyes and punched her lightly on the shoulder. Jason looked at me with wide eyes.

"Annabeth! Oh my Gods! I haven't seen you in ages!" Jason said walking over to give me a hug.

"I know! But it's only been four years! Feels like eternity without you two around." I said quickly hugging him.

"Jason? Thalia? Mind introducing us to your friend?" The guy on the drums asked.

"Oh, yeah, duh. Okay guys, This is Annabeth Chase. Annabeth this is Nico DiAngelo" Jason said pointing to the emo looking dude on the drums "Grover Underwood" gestering to the guy on the keyboard "and Percy Jackson" Jason said pointing to the black-haired boy. Percy stuck out his hand "Nice to meet 'ya." He said. I shook it "You too."

* * *

**Sorry to keep you waiting with this Chapter. School just started to catch up with me. **

**Please can I get atleast 5 reviews for this? I'd apreciate it so so so much! **

**Comments, questions, ideas? Type them in that box below or PM me! Thank you so much! Review, favorite, follow, PM me, whatever!**

**Your Wallflower,**

**Ziley-Rose**


	3. Chapter 3: First Day Continues

**I am overly exstactic right now! 473 views? That's frick'-fab-tab-ulous! This is awesome, it feels like the first time I got the spot as Captain on my volleyball team! (It's a pretty frick'n awesome feeling!) Anyways, I wanna thank everyone who favorited, followed, and reviewed! It means a lot! Thanks!**

**We start off after Percy meets Annabeth. **

**Annabeth P.O.V.**

* * *

"So Annabeth... What does you schedule look like?" Percy asked, looking at me with his deep green ocean eyes. Gods, I felt like I was drowning looking into them.

"Well, it looks like a piece of paper with words and numbers on it." I said sarcastically. Percy just smirked and rolled his eyes at me.

"Oh really? I thought it was a piece of green dragon hide with pictures of butterflies and unicorns on it!" Percy retorted sarcastically, making his voice high-pitched to imatate mine. He held out his hand, and I raised my eyebrows at him, giving him the "Are you serious" look. Percy just rolled his eyes at me... again! and tugged my schedule out of my hand. He looked at the paper and tried to focus, holding the paper up close to his face, then far away, blinking every few seconds. "Jason! They're swimming all over again!" He complained. Dyslexic? I think yes. Jason took the paper from Percy and read my schedule out loud.

"She's got Algebra II with Mrs. Perry 1st, Chemistry with Mr. Brooks 2nd, English with Mr. Blofis 3rd, Free Period 4th, Latin with Mr. Forgey 5th, Vocals with Mrs. Brant 6th. So Annabeth, you've got 1st 2nd 3rd and 5th with Thalia and Nico, 2nd 3rd 5th and 6th with me and Grover, Then 1st, 3rd, 4th, 5th, and 6th with Percy." Jason said pointing to everyone he called out.

"Thank Gods! At least I'll know someone in each of my classes." I said feeling the wave of relief wash over me. These guys were nice, and I knew Jason and Thalia. It takes a lot for them to be close to people. If they can be close of friends with these guys, then they can't be too bad.

"Oh, you'll meet more too. I still have to introduce you to the rest of the gang." Thalia said glancing at the clock on the wall. "Which should be getting here about now. Come on, maybe we can get to them before the 'Evil bich' gets here." Thalia said, saying "bich" in a German accent, moving towards the door. **(AN: Any jacksfilms fans out there? Yes, misspelling "bitch" is actually intentional.)**

"Who?" I asked, looking around to all of them. Everyone had weird looks, glancing all around, except for Percy. He just suddenly became _really_ interested in his shoes.

"Drew Tanaka. She is the "Evil bich". Also known as.. Percy's girlfriend." Nico said in a monotone, looking as if he's remembering something horrible. His nose crinkled as he made a sour face.

"Dude, I told you. She was different. Now..now she's just awful! Now even_ I_ don't know _what_ I was thinking when she asked me to be her date to that stupid dance. Now she's just.. well.. an "Evil Bich"." Percy said rubbing his forehead.

"Heard that before, man!" Jason exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air in surrender when Percy glared at him.

"You know, it would make everything a lot easier if...I don't know...she DISAPPERED!" Grover complained.

"I know guys. I'm sorry." Percy admitted. He smiled sadly at me, as if to say "_Sorry for the awkwardness_". I smiled back. I knew what that felt like. When I started going out with Luke, he was nice, kind and caring. After he was made Captain of the football team his ego grew and he...changed. From the sweet, nice guy to the rude, mean jerk you would find in the stupid cliché movies on Disney Channel.

"Come on Annie! I have to introduce you to the rest of our band of misfits." Thalia said dragging me out of the room, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Don't call me that!" was the last thing I said before leaving the room, causing the boys to erupt into fits of laughter.

Thalia kept dragging me through the hallways untill we stopped in front of, what I assumed was her of locker, 512, right across the hall from mine. Yes, I notice little details like that. Call me weird, it's just an old habit of mine. Thalia pointed down the hallway to a group of kids walking towards us. They looked like a bunch of goofballs, or "misfits" as Thalia put it. They look like the people who you either really want to hang around with...or you really don't. They all looked nothing alike. No similar clothing, backpacks, or hair do's, notta. They came and stopped next to us, all smiling at Thalia and I.

"Hey Thals. Who's this?" The girl in front asked. She had long chocolate-brown hair and soft blue eyes. She was tall, tan olive skin and fit. Her clothes consisted of a flowy pink tank-top, denim shorts, and pick flats with little bows on the top. Basically she was... really pretty.

"Guys," Thalia announced loudly over the bustle of the hallway. "This is Annabeth Chase." Thalia said, showcasing me with her hands, like some chick on a commercial. "Annabeth, this is the rest of the gang." They all said a friendly mix of "hey"s and "hi"s and "hows it goning?"s back at me. The girl in front took a step closer to us and extended her hand forward.

"Hey, Annabeth. I'm Silena Beauregard and this" Silena said gesturing to they boy next to her " is Charles Beckendorf". This guy was tall with broad shoulders, brown curly hair and light brown eyes... and he was_ buff_. Seriously, he looked like he could flick someone and they would fly over a few feet. But he gave me a friendly smile and shook my hand.

"Most people just call me Beckendorf. Only Silena here calls me Charles." He stated giving a firm handshake. Dad always told me, "You can always tell a person by their handshake." I remember, when I was little, trying to get him to teach me how to give a nice handshake to impress people I met.

"Or when you just wanna irritate him, call him Charles." A tall blonde boy said in the back. He stood next to his, I'm guessing twin brother, mostly because they look _exactly_ alike. The taller one of the two spoke up.

"I am Connor Stoll, the better looking twin, and this is.."

"Travis Stoll. Don't let Connor's tricks fool you, I'm _obviously _the better looking twin!" Travis said sarcastically. We all laughed at their silly introduction.

"Travis and Conner are like this all the time. Never a dull moment with these two!" A shorter chestnut haired girl said from beside Travis. She flashed me a smile and waved. "I'm Katie Gardner. I ,unfortunately, hang around with the Stolls here."

Travis drapped his arm around Katie's shoulder. "Aww, you know you love me Katie. I don't know about Connor, but.. come on everybody's gotta love me." He said. Katie got a slight blush and just mumbled "whatever" and shrugged his arm off. Everyone had smiles on their faces while Connor and Thalia were turning red from holding in their snickers. There was obviously something between them, it just looks like Travis doesn't know it yet. Mental note: Ask Katie about that later.

"Hey guys! Sorry we're late!" Some one said from behind us. There were three girls speed walking towards us. The taller one had frizzy red hair that went to her shoulders with light green eyes and somewhat pale skin with a large amount of freckles spread across her face and arms. She wore skinny jeans covered in doodles and paint splatters, a grey "Cornell Department of Art " t-shirt and a pair of black Adidas. The girl walking next to her had dark brown hair and chocolate eyes with dark olive skin. Her hair was fish-tail braided of to the left with feathers weaved in. Her shirt was light baby blue and she had black skinny jeans with grey converse. She was covered up in a grey jacket. The smallest of the three was a cute girl. She had light brown hair with small green highlights all over her head. Her eyes were dark green with flakes of brown sprinkled in. She wore a green "Save the Trees!" tee-shirt with dark brown skinny jeans and some eco-friendly looking shoes. I would never wear them but they looked cute on her.

"Finally! I thought you guys got kidnapped or something!" Connor said, his hands flailing around in the air.

"Yeah, like you would care." The red-head said sarcastically rolling her eyes at Connor.

"Whatever." Thalia commented. "Guys this-"

"Annabeth Chase. Thalia, I know how to introduce myself." I said sticking my hand out to the unknown girls.

The redhead laughed, "Of course you can! Hey Annabeth, I'm Rachel Dare and this is Piper McLean" Rachel said pointing to the dark brown-haired girl next to her, "And Juniper Tree" pointing to the smallest girl.

"Nice to meet 'ya." I said shaking hands with all the girls.

"What's you're first class Annabeth?" Rachel asked.

"Algebra II." I answered with confidence. I was sort of intimidating. The whole thing. Moving to a new school and meeting all these new people, only hoping you make a good first impression.

"Cool! So do I!" Everyone said simultaneously. Awesome! We all started towards our lockers to get stuff for class.

**Percy P.O.V.**

_Annabeth Chase. _That was the blonde haired beauty's name. The name ran over and over in my head. I've never heard that name before, but it fit her well. It was an old fashion name, sounded like it belonged to someone who was smart and talented. I stood there leaning up against some dudes locker thinking about Annabeth when someone squealed my name.

"PERCY!" Umph! My side was pinned to the locker by a flying hug. I looked down to find Drew. Drew and I were dating but she had gotten so...clingy? jealous? bitchy? Yeah, all of the above.

"Hi Drew." I said, really wishing she would do something so dramatic that I could break up with her.

"Hey Percy-bear." She said batting her fake eyelashes at me. Gods! I HATE it when she calls me that. It's not even clever or original! She let go of my side and attempted to kiss me...but I was to fast for that. I dodged my head to the left, avoiding her lips.

"Drew...please don't." I begged, pleading more like it.

"What? I can't kiss my own boyfriend?" She said crossing her arms, frowning like an angry two-year old. And I would know because Sophia's "terrible two" stage was full of temper tantrums with that same exact frown. It was kind of cute on a two-year old like Soph, but it made Drew look like an angry horse or something.

"No. Yes, it's just,... you see..." I stuttered. I spotted Annabeth around the corner. I looked at her with pleading eyes and mouthed "help". She shook her head, smirked at me and kept walking away. I looked back at Drew and then back to Annabeth. Drew's glare was as sharp as daggers. I gently pushed her away and ran towards Annabeth.

"Hey! Annabeth! Wait up!" I shouted catching up with her.

"What's up Percy?" She asked, slowing down "Trouble with the "Evil Bich"?". I smiled while rolling my eyes, finally walking the same pace as her.

"Oh, yeah. Thank you for ever so nicely taking your time to save me from her." I said sarcastically.

"Yeah, well, I don't want to get caught up in _that._" She said pointing at a pouting Drew down the hall. I definitely was not affected by what she said at all, I knew exactly where she was coming from...except my position is a little more difficult.

"I don't blame 'ya. She's horrible! I didn't even know that _that_ could be qualified as a human being!" I exclaimed to Annabeth. She laughed and walked to a locker, I assumed it to be hers. "This yours?" I asked stupidly.

"No, I'm just breaking into some random locker and putting my stuff in it." Annabeth said with a serious tone in her voice. I raised my eyebrow at her, contemplating if she was actually serious or not. Damn! This chick has got one hell of a poker face. "Percy, I'm joking. You're such a Seaweed Brain" She said laughing at me.

I was baffled at her poker face, so I did the thing that came naturally...I bluffed. "Pshh, I knew that!" I said waving the air in front of me away. "Wait! Seaweed Brain? Where in the Hades did that come from?" I asked Annabeth about my apparently new-found nickname.

"Oh, your eyes they remind me of seaweed, because of the color. And your so dull sometimes, leading me to belive that your brain is filled with seaweed. Therefore, Seaweed Brain suits you." She explained.

"Okay, whatever." After bluffing I ,uh, then I complimented her to make the situation less awkward for me. "You know Annabeth, you have one hell of a poker face."

"I know. You kinda need one for m-... 'ya know..life, I guess." She said catching herself on her little slip up.

"Well, I'm gonna head to my locker now." I said pushing myself off of the lockers next to Annabeth's. I went around her, to the left and stopped in front of locker 712. "Ah, locker, sweet locker." I said, opening my locker. I looked over at Annabeth and saw here staring in disbelief. "You know, since we practically have the _same _schedule, I can walk you to your classes. Except for second period, I have biology and you have...what Chemistry?" She nodded her head. I finished grabbing my books and trying to prevent my gym bag to fall from my locker and turned to a waiting Annabeth.

"Percy, Thalia already kind of showed me around. You don't have to walk me." She said, trying to be nice.

"Ah, but then you would be lonely. And no one wants that on their first day!" I said leading Annabeth to Algebra II.

We walked in and Annabeth dashed for the seat in the back corner next to the big window, over viewing the courtyard. I followed her and sat in the seat next to her. She raised her eyebrows at me.

"What? I can't sit in a desk without having eyebrows raised at me?" I asked sarcastically. Annabeth rolls her eyes at me.

"No, it's just why would you, of all people, want to sit here next to me?" She asked like it was the most obvious question in the world.

"Maybe I just wanted to. Maybe I wanted to sit next to you because you look like you need a friend." sarcasm guys, that's what that is, it's a perfect charm.

"Or maybe you were just trying to hide from a certain someone?" She suggested pointing at the door. I looked at her. How did she know? I tuen to look at the door to see the devil herself. Drew and her stupid little posse were walking through the door, acting like they ruled the place, and I was just some measly piece of dirt.

"Why are you so damn smart?" I asked Annabeth, facing towards her, hoping to hide myself from Drew.

Annabeth just shrugged her shoulders at me. "Guess I just like to be. It helps when your trying to get _revenge_ and stuff like that. Honestly it's too easy to do. It's like putting together a puzzle. Taking the obvious bits and piecing them together." She explained, yet again like it was the easiest thing in the world to figure something like that out.

Then it registered what she said "trying to get revenge" putting emphases on the revenge. She was offering me her help with Drew subconsciously, without really hinting it. "Will you help me with Drew? Help me make her do something so dramatic that it will make me break up with her?" I asked desperately.

"I guess, but you will owe me." I smiled at her response.

"Sweet! Let's start with the basics, making her jealous. Follow what ever comes out of my mouth. Now, knowing Drew she is looking for me right now, and wants me to sit by her. That's obviously not going to happen but she will try to persuade me. And in three...two... one." I pointed at Annabeth right as Drew came over behind me.

"Percy?! What are you doing over here, sitting with.._her?_" Drew asked, practically spitting "her".

I turned to face Drew and put on my "play dumb" act. It worked like a charm with Drew. "Oh hey Drew! I was just showing the new student around." I said gesturing to Annabeth next to me.

"Who are you?" Drew snapped, flipping her dark brown hair over her shoulder. I rolled my eyes at her. _Gods, she's soo annoying._ It took everything in me to not just push her away.

Luckily for me, Annabeth understood the situation in a matter of seconds. She just looked at Drew with the best poker face I think I've ever seen. "Annabeth Chase. And you are?" raising her eyebrow at Drew.

"Drew Tanaka. Percy's girlfriend." Drew said proudly. I pretended to gag behind her hoping Annabeth would understand what to do. Annabeth looked slightly up at me and her straight face faltered for a millisecond. She looked back at Drew before smirking.

"Oh, cool." She replied. Then Mrs. Perry walked in.

"Mrs. Tanaka, will you please sit down! The bell has rang and class has begun!" Mrs. Perry said angrily. Drew scowled at her but stomped her way to the only open seat in the front row. Mrs. Perry started talking, having Annabeth introduce herself and started going on about some "Pythagorean Theorem" but I just tuned her out like I normally do and started thinking of new song ideas. The bell rang and students started to make their way out, but not Drew. No, Drew just had to come back here.

Annabeth got a look on her face, like she just got an amazing idea. She turned to me as Drew came up to us.

"So I guess I'll see you after school then Percy?" Annabeth said to me sweetly. I got confused for a second then realized what she was doing. I smiled at her. This chick is really smart.

"Definitely. I'll pick you up around 5'ish?" I say, playing along.

"Sounds good. See 'ya then." Annabeth says before turning back to Drew who's jaw was on the floor. Drew glared at her while Annabeth just smiled cooly and walked towards her next class. I was relieved she saved me, now all I have to deal with is breaking up with Drew. Speaking of which...

"What are you two doing after school? Why are you picking her up around five'ish?" Drew demanded stomping her foot on the ground. This was just to priceless. Her biggest tantrum since her 16th birthday. Let's just say, Daddy didn't get her the right Cadillac.

"I'm meeting up with Annabeth after school to hang out." I said smugly. I was debating if I wanted to torture her longer. "I'm taking her where ever she wants."

"Why not hang out with me? You know your GIRLFRIEND!" Drew screamed at me. This is it!

"Because I don't want you as my girlfriend anymore Drew. I haven't for a long time." I finally said. She looked at me with big eyes and a shocked expression.

"What?" She said looking like someone had just told her to take the trash out.

"Yeah Drew, were through. I tired of your bitchyness and jealously and not to mention clingyness. It's irritating, just like you. So, gods I've wanted to say this for a long time, were over and done with Drew. No make-up's or anything like that. Done." with that I closed my bag and headed to 2nd period.

* * *

*Time skip to 3rd period* Annabeth P.O.V.

Chemistry was boring. It was to easy fo me and I just tuned out Mr. Brooks with his annoying high-pitched voice. Finally the bell rang for third period. English with Mr. Blofis. The first time I read this it I thought it said Mr. Blowfish. Thank you dyslexia! I walked into his classroom and sat down in the back row, pulling out my lyric journal. Hoping to work on one of my songs, only to have somebody come and sit beside me.

"That was BRILLIANT! She got soooo mad!" Oh...Percy. I looked up at him, while closing my journal and slipping it back into my backpack.

"It worked then." I said proudly. I am soo awesome for coming up with these things.

"Yeah, I did it! I broke it up with her. Thankfully she doesn't have anymore classes with either of us. You are soo awesome for coming up with things like this!" Percy exclaimed from his seat.

'_Hey! That's what I thought! Okay, that is just a little creepy...'_

"Thank you Annabeth. I know I couldn't have done that without you." He said complimenting me further.

"Oh, please! You probably could've got some other girl to do it for you." I said. He gave me a confused look. It was really obvious, but I guess he didn't seem to get it. I rolled my eyes at him. "Look around Percy. Every girl in this school swoons over you. I'm pretty sure that you could get one of them to help you make Drew jealous." He contemplated it for a second then his face lite up a little.

"Does that mean _you_ swoon over me Chase?" He asked with a devilish smile.

"Really? Out of all that, _that_ is what you get out of it?" I said baffled by this black-haired boy. He shrugged his shoulders.

"You didn't answer the question Chase." He said cockily smiling at me.

"No, for your information. I do not _swoon_ over you. I am one of the exceptions." I informed him so matter-of-factly.

"Really? And, may I ask, who else is an exception?" His smirk grew on his lips.

"Well, let's see. There's Thalia.." He made a sour face." Didn't think about that one did you Seaweed brain?" I laughed but continued my list. "Then there's Piper, because she's dating Jason. Katie she's obviously into Travis and Juniper, because... Actually I have no reasoning for her." I said dumb-struck that I didn't have an answer for her.

"Oh no! Some one call the ambulance! Annabeth doesn't know something! You're such a Wise Girl." Percy joked.

"Wait, I've only known you for like...four hours now? and you think that you've got me figured out don't 'cha?" I asked him.

"Don't 'cha... Don't 'cha...Don't 'cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?" Percy sang, bobbing to a beat that was in his head. "What? Song references are the best kind of jokes!" He said.

"Yes, yes they are." I answered.

"But no, I don't "got 'cha" figured out. But I do know that you are smart, really good with getting back at people, and come up with really weird nicknames. I mean come on! Seaweed Brain? What is that?!" He exclaimed

"Hey! What is Wise Girl? It is just as bad, maybe even worse, than Seaweed Brain!" I pointed out.

"But seriously, maybe that's why you're so interesting to me. You don't swoon over me like the rest of the girls do. You don't wear revealing clothing, you don't put yourself out there. And from the looks of it you don't wear inch thick makeup with the bright blue eye stuff." I blushed in my seat. "It's kind of nice, for a change."

Then Mr. Blofis entered and started taking attendance.

"Annabeth Chase?"

"Here."

"Would you introduce yourself to us kiddo?" He asked. Ugh, again? Every class I had to do this, but I guess that's the joy of being the new kid ain't it?

"Um.. I'm Annabeth Chase and I moved here from California with my family." with that I sat down. For some reason I didn't want to go into the details about my family. It was just complicated and lead to horrible memories.

"Awesome. So today we are..." and that's the last I heard before going off into my own little world. About an hour later the bell rang. Awesome, Free Period!

"So...Wise Girl. What are you gonna do for Free Period?" Percy asked shouldering his backpack as we walked to our lockers. I opened mine and shoved my new textbooks in.

"Ummm, is the music room being used this period?" I asked. He looked at me skeptically.

"No, it's free every day periods 4, 5, and 6, then after school too. Why? You into music?" Percy asked.

" You could say that." I answered, slinging my almost empty bag over my shoulder. "I will see you later then." I said before walking off to the music room, leaving Percy standing there by our lockers.

* * *

ANNABETH P.O.V.

I sat on a chair in the music room with a spare acoustic guitar in my lap. My black notebook covered in random doodles, that's full of lyrics, is open and laying on the chair next to me. As I looked over the old lyrics and dove into my past within a few lines. While Luke and I (Football team Captain. Remember him?) were dating I would get so angry at him. He would be out parting with his "Buddies", leaving me alone and stuck at home. He would go out, get drunk, hook-up with some random girl he would meet and come back to me the next day, expecting me to be all right with it. He would never take me seriously or genually care about me or what I thought. One day, we got into this huge fight about how when you have a girlfriend your supposed to_ stay_ with her and _not cheat_ on her with someone you met at a party. I told him that I was tired of finding out he cheated on me, _again _every monday morning. He obviously thought other wise and argued that "it wasn't cheating" and he "Didn't mean it because he was drunk and didn't know what he was doing". _Gods, _sometimes I felt as if I was going to spontaneously combust! I would threaten to break up with him but he would always tell me that I would never be able to find someone like him. Wasn't that the point? I didn't want another him. I wanted someone _better_. However I did take the advantage of my anger and write out a few songs. They weren't completely finished and needed a few tweaking with the notes. Playing a few chords on the guitar I sang along to a song I wrote after Luke cheated on me the 3rd time.

_"You told me  
there's no need  
To talk it out  
Cause it's too late  
To proceed  
And slowly  
I took your words  
And walked away_

No looking back  
I wont regret, no  
I will find my way  
I'm broken  
But still I have to say

It's Alright, OK  
I'm so much better without you  
I won't be sorry  
Alright, OK  
So don't you bother what I do  
No matter what you say  
I wont return  
Our bridge has burned down  
I'm stronger now  
Alright, OK  
I'm so much better without you  
I won't be sorry

You played me  
Betrayed me  
Your love was nothing but a game  
Portrait a role  
You took control, I  
I couldn't help but fall  
So deep  
But now I see things clear

It's Alright, OK  
I'm so much better without you  
I won't be sorry  
Alright, OK  
So don't you bother what I do  
No matter what you say  
I wont return  
Our bridge has burned down  
I'm stronger now  
Alright, OK  
I'm so much better without you  
I won't be sorry

Don't waist you fiction tears on me  
Just save them for someone in need  
It's Way to late  
I'm closing the door

It's Alright, OK  
I'm so much better without you  
I won't be sorry  
Alright, OK  
So don't you bother what I do  
No matter what you say  
I wont return  
Our bridge has burned down  
I'm stronger now  
Alright, OK  
I'm so much better without you  
I won't be sorry

It's Alright, OK  
Alright, OK  
Without you  
No matter what you say  
It's Alright, OK  
Alright, OK  
Without you  
I won't be sorry"

It seamed almost perfect. Now all I have to do is go to the radio station and record it with some background singers. Then I heard something outside the Music room door.

* * *

**Third Person P.O.V.**

Little did Annabeth know, there was a person sitting in front of the music room door, listening to her sing. He was flabbergasted that this girl could be so smart and have such a talent. Listening to her farther his interest in her grew. The music faded and he let out a "Woah" in amazement. Maybe a little to loud. He fled and the last thing Annabeth saw was the blur of a person with a grey hoodie and black hair.

* * *

**Hey Guys! You made it through my huge chapter! I think it's the biggest one I've ever written! AWESOMENESS! Well, I am soo sorry it took me so long to get this out! I have another story, "My Life with Montez",(it's a Troyella fanfic and pretty cool,(if I do say so myself) if you wanna check it out!)(Wow parentheses inside of each other. Parenthesecption!) that needed to be uploaded...badly! So sorry, again!**

**Any comments, questions, or ideas? Type them in that little box below and send it my way or you can via. PM me! Sorry for any misspellings or grammar issues! (You know except for the intentional ones :)**

**Song(s) used : "It's Alright, It's OK" by Ashley Tisdale**

**Thank you all so much for reading and following and all that other stuff! It means alot. And thanks _jaberwoky!_ for the advice, means alot, and I'll keep that in mind!**

**Peace off! ba da do do do do do do do READ ON! (Subcribe)! if you know what that's from let me know and you might be reconized in the next chapter! :D)**

**Your Wallflower,**

**Ziley-Rose**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Thank you guys so much for reviewing and reading this story!**

**On with the story!**

* * *

Percy's P.O.V.

My breath was hitched in my thought in amazement. As the sweet sound slipped through the door, I squatted next to it, careful not to be seen. As the music continued I peeked through the window in the door. There, in the center of the room sat the blonde haired beauty with a guitar in her lap. I listened to the lyrics that flowed from her mouth, in her soft, sweet voice. The lyrics were intense and sounded like a revenge-ish type of song,.. and yet she sang it so sweetly. I listened further and got all caught up in the music when it suddenly faded away. I let out a "Woah". I guess I was a little too loud, because I heard shuffling from the other side of the door.

"Shit!" I whisper yelled as I fled from my position, down the hallway and around the corner, hiding in the doorway of a random classroom. The hallway was mostly empty, only having some straggling students wandering around. I hoped she hadn't heard me flee and followed me.

"What the-" I heard from around the corner. I pressed my back up against the wall and held my breath as I heard footsteps come towards me. The blonde passed me and looked all around the hall. I just stayed quiet and watched from my hiding spot.

"I could've sworn..." She mumbled, taping her index finger against her soft pink lips while she looked around. She eventually turned around and slowly made her way back to the music room. I let my breath out as soon as I heard that door click shut.

'Yep. Definitely into music.' I mumbled thinking of our last conversation as I walked out of my hiding spot to our meeting spot in the courtyard.

* * *

Annabeth's P.O.V.

That was weird... _really_ weird.

I swear! I even made sure that no one followed me to the music room! Sneaky little bastard... Whoever it was, I really hope they didn't recognize me, or that they don't put two and two together when the song is released. That would be horrible! I shuddered at the thought as I walked back into the music room and this time I made sure the door clicked shut behind me.

Strolling over to my stuff I think of all the potential eavesdroppers. There was Thalia, but she wouldn't run away. Nope, she would walk in and tell me I was doing something wrong, or start laughing for no apparent reason. There was the Stoll brothers, but I only have 1st period with them, although they do seem like the type of people who would do that... There was that weird kid, Richard, in 2nd and 3rd period that wouldn't stop staring at me. Yeah, he's definitely a creep-o.

Oh yeah, then there was Percy... _He_ was at the top of my list. He was so... there is no real way to describe him actually. Annoying? Pesky? Persistent? Gods, I don't know.

He's like that annoying little sibling that you're forced to "like" and they follow you around like a lost little puppy. Gods! He _literally_ followed me around or "escorted me to my classes", as he put it, even when I told him he didn't need to!

You know, normally people would just walk away at that, but this is Percy. And apparently he doesn't get the obvious. He just ignored my hints and stuck next to me like the overload of glue on preschoolers art project. _Ugh!_

His personality _definitely_ fit the trouble maker, class clown, school hottie type. He was oblivious, annoying, persistent, and really didn't care what you thought. Had that whole "I-do-what-I-want" vibe to him.

He was also like the person who always wanted to make you laugh, to distract you from what was really happening. He helps to create a fantasy where nothing ever goes wrong and what was in the past doesn't matter. I've learned to read people like a book, being in my line of work. I see right through his him, his emotional mask wasn't good enough for me. I could tell there was something bothering him in the back of his mind. He just wants to keep it a secret. Though felt a little bad for the guy, but damn can he be annoying! Yes, I helped him with his "girlfriend", but that was because I thought is was _her_ that might be bringing him down. I would just have to get it out of him later.

I packed up the guitar and my lyric book lost in my judgmental thoughts. The door creaking open caught my attention. I whipped around and glanced at the door.

"Thought I might find you here..."

"Hey Thals. What's up?" I asked turning my attention back to fiddling with my bag.

"Nothing much. I was just sent to get you. The gang wants you to join us out in the courtyard." Thalia stated, shrugging her shoulders at me.

"Okay, whatever. Hey, did you happen to see anyone come from here, maybe...i don't know.. running away?" I asked her oh-so casually.

Thalia raised her eyebrows and stared at me with her really intense, electric blue eyes. Her hands placed on her hips, making her black nail polish blend in with the rest of her clothing. "No... Why?"

I casually shrugged my shoulders and picked up my bag. "No reason" I said lightly, hoping to make it sound as non-suspicious as possible. If she figured out that someone had heard me and accidently blabbed it to let's say my father,... Yeah, I would be dead meat.

I pushed past her and made my way back to my locker to throw my bag in it. Thalia followed me down the hall. As soon as I slammed that locker closed she had her hands around my wrist, dragging through the hallways.

"Woah Thals! Slow down! You'll get us in trouble!" I yelled trying, but yet unsuccessfully, not to trip over my own feet as we flew down the corridor.

"Not a chance, Annie!" She swung me around another corner. I dodged left to avoid other students passing in the hall. Finally, after what felt like forever, we stopped. Right in front of two green heavy-duty doors with silver push handles. Thalia burst open the doors with her foot, kind of like a ninja kick. I took the opportunity and wrenched my hand from her grasp. It was stinging and red all over. It honestly felt like the worst Indian burn I've ever received.

I let out a gasp as I examined my wrist. "Jezus Thals! That hurt like a son of a bitch!"

"Oh no! Did I hurt the poor Annie-kins?" Thalia asked in an annoying baby voice while putting her flat palms against her face.

"Yes! Wait, No! I mean... Just don't do that!" I stuttered back. She smirked at me. Gods that smirk reminded me of someone... It made me want to just slap it off her face!

"Hey Thalia! Annabeth! Over here!" Someone yelled from across the courtyard.

It was a decent place. Basically it was just a flat field with over grown evergreen grass. There was a creek that ran along the front with a gravel bridge to get over it, which I found quite interesting, considering that we were in the middle of Manhattan. Eh, What you gonna do about it?

Exactly, _nothing_.

There were two soccer goals out towards the middle of the field that faced each other. Then off to the left there was a baseball diamond with a chicken-wire fence covered in spray paint that probably doubles as a kickball area and apparently a place for people to vandalize. The voice that we heard came from the right side of the field. Over there, there was a huge old cedar tree, that had to be at least one hundred years old and two hundred feet tall. Surrounding it were some shrubs, colorful plants, wooden benches and picnic tables.

One of the twins waved us over while the other raised his hands above his head and did a slow-mow "S.O.S." signal. No, not the catchy song from The Jonas Brothers, although now the chorus is playing over in my head... Wow, thanks a lot brain. Another song stuck thanks to you!

While I was singing to myself Thalia took off running towards the group. I jogged behind her and waved at everyone as we approaches the group.

They had pushed the benches and the picnic table together, so the benches were on either end. It fit them and left space for about five more people.

"Heeyyy Guys!" Silena sang.

"Hey! How's it go'n?" I asked sitting down at one of the empty benches.

"Not to shabby." Silena replied playfully shaking her shoulders at me.

I sat down on a bench with two empty spots as Thalia sat next to Nico across from me.

"Oh go- ACHOO!-od." Connor sneezed.

"Woah, man! Allergies again?" Percy said walking up behind the twins.

"Yeah-ACHOO! Damn, why do we have to have allergies?" Connor asked.

"Here I'll ask..." Travis said clearing his throat. "Bodies, Why are you allergic to stuff? Stop it. STOP IT!" He said gesturing to his own body with his hands. "We work on the internet and Connor can't play with cats... That's messed up! He's all like "I'm sorry kitty! I love you! But from a distance!" Travis put his hands up, making the gesture of distance. "But if I pet you maybe I'll die..." Everyone started busting out laughing at Travis's weird act. Mean while Connor got out his phone and started recording his brother.

From what I got to know in first period is Travis and Connor have a YouTube Channel called "prankstoll". They post all sorts of pranks and rants and actually get paid for it! Connor said all they do is record their daily lives and post it.

"I mean if cats ever run out of food they can just hunt allergic people. They could just jump on their face and hug it. Their last words would be "Aww..." Even more laughter erupted from our group. Travis pointed to Connor and himself "We're not allergic to peanuts but people die when they eat peanuts!" Travis's face became all innocent and soft. "Your body would rather kill you than let you enjoy peanuts!" Connor laughed and accidentally dropped his phone onto the table, causing us to laugh even harder. Travis was a frick'n genius to come up with this stuff!

"There not gonna hurt you! There just gonna be delicious!" I clutched the edge of the table , hoping it would help me stay upright. "You can slow roast them and cover it in honey. You can slap it around with a hammer..." Travis started making slapping motions against the table. "And what's the peanut gonna do?" His voice became soft again as his hands went up in the air in amazement. "Become peanut butter...

"But your body detects peanuts and goes.." His voice became more husky as he used hand motions. "Oh no Peanuts! Oh, self destruct! For no reason!" His voice changes back to normal as he looks down at his body and fights with himself. "Calm down body! It's just a nut! Just calm down!" His voice went back to husky. "Yeah and bullets are just balls of metal." His shoulders argued back swaying as they "talked". "Ah come on! You know it's not the same!" He pretends to die as he makes choking noises and falls from his chair.

He gets back up off the ground and sits down. Connors eyes light up in excitement as he hands the phone off to Travis.

"Why can't we just show our bodies a chart of things that are deadly like Tornados, hurricanes, Getting stabbed, getting shot, DINOSOURS!" Connor listed off on his fingers. "And a chart of stuff that delicious like Peanuts, shell-fish, nugget in a biscuit, antifreeze. You don't have to kill your self when you eat these things!" Connor holds up his right hand, "This part of your brain is all like "Oh I know peanuts are fine." he holds up his other hand, "And then this part of the brain is all like," Oh no! Peanuts! I want to kill myself if I eat Peanuts!" He refers back to his right hand, "Then this part of the brain is like "No! No, this part of the brain! NO!"

Then Percy jumps in and adds "If it tastes good it shouldn't kill you! Your tongue should reprogram antifreeze and make it like "Ah! Antifreeze? Gross!" and not make it seem delicious!" We all gave him weird looks and raised eyebrows. He rolls his eyes and looks at all of us. "The only time you should drink Antifreeze is if you have a really bad brain freeze! Even then you definitely should not.. That's a false... Nico why did you tell me to say that?" Percy scolded an unsuspecting Nico, making him jump in his seat. "You can't just tell people to drink Antifreeze! If they die that is on you!" Percy whisper yelled at Nico. Nico blushes a bright red and tries to hide himself in his oversized coat.

Connor starts in again. "Antifreeze is a misleading name. If you're all like huddled up into a ball freezing in an alleyway and you spot a fresh cup of Antifreeze." There he goes into character as, what I think, is an old hobo. "Thanks Destiny!" pretends to gulp a cup down. "Ah... That's way better than the cocktails Katie makes!" Que pretending to fall over and die here.

I laughed and had to put my two cents into this joke. "You should be able to activate a mode in your brain where you're like." I place my right index and middle fingers against the side of my head and talk in a loud clear voice " Listen to what I say and make it happen, Go!"

"Water needs to taste _awesome!_ Exercising should feel like I'm getting a massage. Just reprogram it!" They all look at me with something on their face, like they didn't believe that I could be funny and laughed, so I kept going. "Did you know your body can be allergic to its own hair? What an IDIOT! You'd be all "Hey I'm back! How was it? Oh it was pretty good, but I think I'm gonna go get a haircut though. But you just came back from one... THEY DIDN'T CUT IT SHORT ENOUGH! AHHHH! That's gotta suck!"

Thalia fell off her chair and started rolling around on the ground, like full on ROTFL-ing. Jason joined in, "You'd need like criss cross, rainbow ammo pack of epi-pens so you could just like.." He pretended to shoot himself in the arm, full and complete with gun noises. "Constantly gatland gun yourself in the arm." All of a sudden he added a deep German like accent. "Prepare to get some of this... This is not the voice of the actor from the movie I was referring to but I don't care..."

I took out my water bottle from my lunch and took a sip. When I pulled it away, I looked at it and yelled, "Why does water taste so boring? YOU WANT ME TO DRINK YOU? You need to STEP IT UP!"

That threw everyone over the edge..

Everyone collapsed on the ground laughing. Hard. Not like the little giggly laughs that people do to make crappy jokes funny, but like the random laughing in the middle of class so hard you start crying kind of laughing.

I sat there, dumbfounded. I honestly didn't think that I could be that funny. I guess I've always had somewhat of a sense of humor, but this? _This_ was awesome!

I sat there grinning to myself as they started to calm down and get back in their seats.

"And Cut!" Travis said, tapping away at his smart phone.

"That... was... AWESOME!" Percy and Thalia simultaneously said. They turned and gave each other a jumping high-five.

"Welcome to the group Annabeth" Connor said.

This was awesome. I was excepted. They actually wanted to hang out with me.

I have friends now!

* * *

**Sorry this took sooo long to get out! (And that it is so short) but I have good news!**

**SCHOOLS OUT FOR SUMMER!...**

**Yes that was a song reference. It's by Alice Cooper, look it up...**

**I have more ideas but needed to end this chapter in order to do them.**

**Keep reading, reviewing, favoring, following,... what else is there? I don't know! Do what you want!**

**Ideas? Comments? Type them into that box below and send them my way! I appreciate anything!**

**Peace off!**

**Your Wallflower,**

**Ziley-Rose **


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE (I know you're irritated)

**THIS IS AN AUTHOR'S NOTE! IF YOU WANT THE STORY YOU ARE GOING TO HAVE TO WAIT ANOTHER MONTH OR TWO!**

**I'm sorry.**

**I'm putting Fan Fiction on hold temporarily.**

** I really am but I transferred into a new school and it's a big adjustment. Like I can't handle it all right now.**

**Thank the Gods for humorous Seniors! He is the only thing putting a smile on my face right now, and that only lasts about an hour and a half...**

**But anyways, I feel really bad for not updating. It was even Summer Vacation! But instead of just sitting at home all summer, like I normally do, I got to travel with My Step-Dad for work. Finally went to the South (of the U.S.A) and the stereotypical versions of people down there are kind of accurate...**

**Back on topic Rose! Okay so let's review! (oh no! I'm starting to sound like my teachers already! aHHH!) **

**- I'm really sorry**

**- Really sort of depressed, so if I update anything and it's sad, it's because of my mood... Sorry.**

**- Didn't sit on my butt this summer, resulting in no updates... Sorry, again.**

**- School's really hard. Having reading disorders really makes school a lot harder than it's supposed to be...**

**- AND I was FORCED into Volley Ball this year. I even tried to fail at try-outs so I wouldn't make a team, but they still chose me because one of the coaches was a former coach, (Just my luck, right?) and put me on anyways.**

**My opinion didn't matter in that situation. I was refusing to but I was physically forced to go, like dragged in by my arm kid of forced. I felt like a five-year old... **

**Well anyways, give me a month or two and I'll have those updates. I'm still writing in my free time (passing time, before practices, after homework (if there's time) and weekends). Hopefully I will have something by then.**

**Once again I am REALLY SUPER OUPER DUPER SORRY! **

**Till next time,**

**YOUR Wallflower,**

**Ziley~Rose**


End file.
